Autism is a neurological disorder characterized by difficulties with social interaction, speech, and communication, and by compulsive behavior. While there is no known cure for autism, some treatments have proven effective at treating some of the symptoms.
Proprioceptive feedback is one method that is sometimes used to help manage some of the symptoms of autism and other similar neurological disorders. Proprioceptive feedback involves providing stimuli to the nerves that detect and/or control movement and location of the muscles, tendons and joints. Sometimes proprioceptive feedback is accomplished by placing weights on the shoulder muscles of the affected individual. The effect of the weight, delivered by a weighted vest, for example, can help those with autism and other such disorders to control their level of arousal, focus their attention, and otherwise control compulsive and impulsive behaviors.
Unfortunately, at least some weighted vests tend to be rather bulky and unattractive. An affected person may have a harder time putting on or concealing a bulky vest, and may be less likely to continue wearing a bulky vest. Additionally, because the weight of a weighted vest is concentrated primarily on the person's shoulders, weighted vests tend to be relatively uncomfortable, which may also affect whether and how long the person wears the vest. The consequences of these potential disadvantages may ultimately affect the person's ability to hold a job, or to otherwise maintain his/her composure in public.